Severus Snape and the Founder's Stones
by writingrose2008
Summary: The title explains itself in Chapter 2. Chapter 1 is more of a prologue and can be skipped. Takes place mostly during HBP. Starts at the beginning of the school year. I'm no good at summerizing, so please just read. SS/OC eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It should be blatantly obvious by now that I am not J.K Rowlling. If I was, I would be a billionaire and not scrounging to get by while earning an English degree. I would also not have saw fit to murder Severus Snape, nor would I verbally bash him every time I did an interview and someone asked me a question about him.

No, I'm not bitter at all … I just… yea I suppose I am a little bitter…but that's not the point.

The point is that I am not J.K and I do not own Harry Potter, Severus Snape, nor (perhaps most unfortunately) the gorgeous, talented, velvet-voiced Alan Rickman.

Note: This chapter is more of a prologue. Severus recalls a conversation that is taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Yes, it is the exact dialogue extended and with a bit more of Sev's internal thoughts (as pictured by me) added.. Yes, it is property of JK Rowlling. No, I am not going to change it. No, the entire fic is going to be that way, but it this has to start somewhere and this conversation was a good way to set the tone. I urge you to just please bare with me through this chapter and you have my word that it will get better.

Chapter 1:

Late Night

Severus Snape gathered his wand and a large vial of gold-looking liquid, a ritual that occurred weekly now. It was time yet again. He knew could not ignore the hour any longer. It was eleven o'clock. The night sky had long since overtaken the sunset and all of students within the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were now asleep. Most people, in fact, were likely now dreaming… but not Severus. He had yet another obligation to tend to. However, he was no stranger to the late hours of the night and could seldom afford the luxury of a long night's rest.

While most of the school remained carelessly at rest, Severus quickly made his way up to the Headmaster's office with the items he had gathered. He had become a regular visitor to the room since the start of term. The hours of his visits with the headmaster were always late at night, as the matters they discussed should not be spoken of in daylight. Severus would have rather not spoken of the at all. A new topic, even more grim than his usual reports on the dark lord's activities, now dominated their late night conversations. Just the thought of the pending words to be spoken made Severus uneasy and sent a chill down his spine as he moved through the familiar corridors of the school.

He recalled all too well the conversation and the request that now consumed not only his time with the headmaster, but most of his thoughts as well. This request was the reason he now dreaded being in the same room as Albus Dumbledore, the reason why he could no longer meet his kind, twinkling eyes for more than a few seconds at a time. All too often, Severus wondered why he had given his consent so easily. He replayed the night over and over again in his mind in an attempt to discover the answer, the reason for his weakness.

***Start Flashback***

Only minutes before, Severus had been furious. He had been called back to Hogwarts days earlier than he had intended. Upon his arrival, he was rushed to the headmaster's office… greeted by the sight of Dumbledore slumped over in his oversized chair at his desk. His blue eyes looked glossed over, as if the twinkle of life was quickly fleeting from them. He was also pale, deathly so… save for his right hand which looked like it had been severely burned. He gazed at the most powerful wizard known to their world from the doorway, dumbfounded. He poised his mouth to speak, the words 'what happened' on his lips when the answer presented itself. A ring lay innocently on the desk, cracked along with a sword with a golden handle. Severus knew immediately what he had done. The heat of rage filled his body instantly. He flashed the nearly unconscious man an angry look before storming off to the potion stores, though they were no longer his.

The former potions master had then returned in record time to Dumbledore's office, carrying a goblet full of gold potion and his wand. Without wasting a single movement, he made his way over to the headmaster and began working. His right hand, clutching the wand tightly, moved in swift motions toward the wrist of Dumbledore singed looking appendage. Severus began muttering incantations to suppress the curse inevitably moving to claim his employer's life while his left hand held the goblet of potion up to Dumbledore's lips. All the while, the anger was mounting inside him. It took great restraint not to shove the goblet down his patient's foolish throat.

After a while of the treatment Dumbledore opened his normally bright blue eyes, a bit of the twinkle restored to them, and looked at Severus. It was only then, when he was alert enough to remember the conversation, that the former potions master let his anger be known. He spoke fiercely about the stupidity of the thing he had done. Dumbledore smiled crookedly and confirmed his own carelessness with a mild, conversational tone of voice. His injuries, however, were not his primary concern. In fact, they seemed trivial compared to what was going outside the wall of Hogwarts.

It was only a few statements later that the conversation took the faithful turn left Severus ensnared in an impossible turn of fait. As if his health did not matter at all. Dumbledore began inquiring about the dark lord and Draco Malfoy.

"Now then, your first priority will be to discover what Draco is up to. A frightened teenage boy is a danger to others as well and himself. Offer him help and guidance, he ought to accept, his likes you-"

"Much less since his father has lost favor." Severus interrupted. Not so long ago, this would have been no great task at all. He had always kept a watchful eye on young Malfoy. They had liked each other… until Lucius had been sent to Azkaban. Now, he doubted what he could do on this matter. "Draco blames me, he thinks I have usurped Lucius' position."

"All the same, try," Dumbledore instructed a bit more sternly. " I am concerned less for myself than for accidental victims of whatever schemes might occur to the boy. Ultimately, of course, there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort's wrath."

Severus raised his eyebrows and looked at Dumbledore. Surely, he wasn't planning on lying down like a trained dog when Draco made his attempt at taking his life. "Are you planning to let him kill you?" He asked, his voice dipped in sarcasm, an outward attempt to disguise his concern.

"Certainly not." The headmaster replied quickly. This thought had not even crossed his mind. He would sooner let the curse that now coursed through his being take him. He had something else in mind… something that he could only hope that his employee would see the reasoning behind through his quick-flaring temper. "You must kill me."

Everything seemed to stop in Severus' head. His breath caught, a sound so soft that no one else could have heard. Part of him had been expecting to hears those words for months. Yet, part if him had not. That voice inside his head had told him that it was too much for Dumbledore to ask of him, that he would not ask him to endure this burden. Surely he would know what it was that he was truly asking and why he would want so reverently to refuse.

The sound of Fawkes chewing idly on a cuddlebone brought Severus out of his mind's trance. He responded, yet again, with sarcasm. In his mind, he was determined to have time… not to answer this request formally… not tonight anyway. "Would you like me to do it now? Or would you like a few moments to compose and epitaph?"

"Oh, not quite yet," Dumbledore responded , a smile still, perched on his face. He decided to proceed as if his employee had already consented, which he had great faith he would do soon… without his usual sarcasm or spiteful remarks. "I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. Given what has happened here tonight… we can be sure it will happen within a year."

"If you don't mind dying," Severus almost spat, becoming more and more exasperated. The old man was acting as if he was merely asking to borrow a handkerchief. This was a matter of life and death, not just for himself, but for the former potions master as well. Severus wondered if the thought even crossed his mind… if he realized that he might as well be signing two death warrants if he agreed. "Why not let Draco do it?"

"That boy's soul is not yet so damaged," the headmaster responded calmly, though he knew that trying to reason with the man before him was futile. He would have to come the realization that refusal was not an option in his own mind first. He knew what he was asking and he did not take it as lightly as he seemed to outwardly. He knew that Severus would soon understand why he had asked such an impossible task of him. It had to be him. If he had not already damaged himself so much years ago, he would not have asked. "I would not have it ripped apart on my account.

"Any my soul, Dumbledore? _Mine_?" Severus inquired desperately. He knew perfectly well that he had done horrible things in the past… things that he now sought to atone for by spying on the dark lord and assisting the Order of the Phoenix however he could. But what he do when Dumbledore, the only one who knew everything… the only one that would ever know everything well enough to trust him, was gone? What could possibly atone for the murder of Albus Dumbledore?

"You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation… I ask this one great favor of you, Severus…"

Upon hearing these words, all Severus could do was look into the man's eyes, full of pleading and intense sincerity. He could no longer hear the words he was saying. Instead, he was fully engrossed in his own thoughts. Without warning or intention, he was reminded of his father. Every curse against what he had brought into the world… his own son, every slap thrown at his mother in an attempt at atone for it replayed itself simultaneously. Then, Severus' mind jumped to the night that he had came to Dumbledore in his knees begging for Lily's life. Despite his initial disgust, he had taken him in… and offered him a chance to repent for the things that he had done… like a father once again accepting his prodigal son. The man now begging him for help for help had been the closest thing to a father he had ever known.

Father. It was this train of thought that had led him down the path of no return… the path to his own death as well as Dumbledore's. He knew at that moment that he could no longer simply ignore the request. There was no one else who could do it. If he refused… the headmaster would suffer more than he could ever imagine. Severus realized that he could not… would not allow him endure such a fait. At last, unable to speak, Severus gave a nod, his final consent to bare the burden that the old man asked of him.

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly. It was all that he could offer his savior, his sincere and heart-felt thanks, though he knew it was not enough. "I shall certainly rest easier in the knowledge that you have agreed to do this for me."

Severus looked again into Dumbledore's blue eyes. He knew that he meant his thanks… meant it with his entire fragile being. Still, this did not make what he was going to have to do any easier. "Good," He said after a few more seconds of silence. "Because you are certainly going to need the rest."

***End Flashback***

'_So that was it,' _Severus thought to himself as he stood momentarily in the hall outside the entrance to the headmaster's office. The reason for his weakness that night was that he thought of Dumbledore not as an employer… not even as a dear friend… but, in that moment, he had seen him as a father… more of one than he deserved. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that particular thought. He also didn't know how the feeling had came about so quickly… and became powerful enough to demand his life. Perhaps it had been in his head much monger, just waiting for an opportune moment to reveal itself. Perhaps not. All he knew was that it was done now. There was no since standing outside a door like a git and contemplating it now. The time for that had passed.

Severus shook his head to outwardly remove these thought from his mind and took another step toward the griffin statue. Under his breath, he muttered the words, "Acid pops," and began the upward venture to Dumbledore's office.


	2. Chapter 2

If you are continuing with this story having read chapter 1, you have my undying gratitude. If you skipped it and just came to chapter 2, thank you also for giving it a chance. Form here on out, it gets original. No more piggy-backing dialogue off of J.K. the Severus killer, I promise you.

Yea… I realize that was mean. I apologize. J.K. is amazing… but she did kill 50 people in Deathly Hallows… I'm just making sure no one's forgotten.

AND… for those of you who don't check mugglenet everyday like me, Mr. Alan Rickman coincidently filmed Sev's death scene last week. From all I can read, it is going to be absolutely heart-wrenching (not that I ever doubted that). That was sort of even more incentive to start posting this fic.

Did I mention I'm not J.K. Rowlling? Nope? Well, I just did ;)

Chapter 2:

One More Last Request

Severus caught his first sight of Dumbledore as he stood upon the ascending staircase. The old man looked like he has half-asleep, which he took as a good sign. The headmaster needed rest, now more than ever… though he stubbornly tried to disguise his diminishing health from the rest of the school. Most of the time, he hid his weakness well, but there was no fooling the man who was taking care of him. He has his own ways of knowing when he was in pain.

Severus moved quietly to his usual position, placing his wand arm next to his patients blackened wrist. Dumbledore now took the potion himself as he listened to the soft, yet powerful incantations being muttered just below his ear. Neither man saw fit to speak for a long while. The headmaster did not disturb his attendant. He had tried once, only to have words savagely yelled at him before the ritual continued. Tonight he would be silent as the powerful spell continued. He needed the man before him to be in a somewhat good mood (if that was even possible) for what he had to tell him later in the evening.

"The curse is progressing," Severus commented when he had completed a stream of counter-curses. "It is stronger than I anticipated… we may need to issue the treatment twice a week… perhaps even more as it progresses."

"You are doing quite well so far, Severus," Dumbledore commented in a soft, casual tone as he twitched the fingers of his still-usable hand.

"Quite well… obviously," Severus said flatly, the anger mounting in his voice "You're still in pain."

The headmaster met his employee's black eyes. Of course he was right…as he quite often was. Despite the treatments, he was still in pain. Pain that worsened as the curse progressed. There was no use in lying or trying to hide it, not from him.

"My pain is of little concern to me at the moment," Dumbledore said as if were the most trivial thing in the world. "However, we will proceed with the treatment as you see fit."

"If your health is still not important to you," the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor retorted. "Then what is of concern to you?"

"Have you made any progress with Draco Malfoy?" Inquired the headmaster, his voice still conversational.

"Very little," his employee answered. "He refuses to confide in me what the dark lord has ordered him to do, he hasn't even shared any information of value with his minions Crabb and Goyle. But I have noticed that he has began disappearing after supper. I have yet to discover where."

"Continue to watch him all the same," Dumbledore instructed. "We can be sure that whatever he is doing, it is of some great importance to Voldemort and his plans for Hogwarts."

Severus nodded. He intended on keeping a close eye on young Malfoy. Not just because the headmaster asked him to, but also because he had made the unbreakable vow to his mother, Narcissa. It was now a matter of life and death that he protect Draco, but his employer didn't need to know that. He need not know everything.

"There is one more thing that I need to ask of you, Severus," the headmaster said quietly. His voice was now grave, as if it this was of greatest importance to him.

"Yes?" he responded, again flatly, with an edge of anger still present in his voice.

"Has Voldemort mentioned… a stone to you recently?"

"He mentioned something about it at the last meeting he summoned me to," Severus replied, his tine suggesting that he had no idea what he had been talking about. With an attack on Hogwarts possible in the future, what would the dark lord or anyone else want with a stone? "Any idea what he was talking about… any you'd like to share?"

"I believe he is referring to the founder's stones," Dumbledore answered cryptically. "Salazar Slytherin's in particular."

"What exactly are these stones?" The defense Against the Dark Arts professor asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"It's a Hogwarts legend…one known to very few people, none outside these walls. It is said that the four founders each transferred some of their magic into four separate stones by means of a powerful spell. They intended them as a means of protecting the school in dark times. Each stone alone possesses extraordinary power by itself if unleashed… but the four combined would produce a weapon of power unmatched by anything in our world. This prospect of unsurpassed power did prove to be a temptation to one of the founders in particular…"

"So Slytherin tried to steal the other founder's stones," Severus said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. This part wasn't hard to guess and the hour was begging to take its toll on him. "What happened after that?"

"The founder's met and decided that they would each take their own stone and hide it away from the others."

"And the dark lord knows of these stones… you believe he will seek out the one belonging to Salazar Slytherin?"

"I have no doubt he will send his deatheaters after the stone." Dumbledore said gravely. "Earlier today, I asked three members of the order to retrieve the other three stones."

"And what of Slytherin's?" Severus implored.

"His is a bit more complicated," the headmaster said quietly. " It has not been seen for almost a century… it's as if it has disappeared. Voldemort will most certainly send his strongest and most lethal servant to…"

"Are you asking _me _to locate and retrieve the stone?" Severus asked angrily. The thought of Dumbledore asking more of him infuriated him, He had already asked for his life, now his was dictating what little time had had left.

"I would consider it a great service, Severus," the old man began, slight pleading in his voice. "If you would do this. You can deceive the others deatheaters into believing that Voldemort first ordered you to retrieve the stone and that they are only to intervene should you fail. Most of them fear you, they will likely not question…"

"Haven't you already asked enough of me?" the younger man asked. "Are my sacrifices not yet sufficient?"

"I trust no one else to do this." Dumbledore said. "It would certainly be suicide to anyone else… you will more than likely not even have to raise your wand. This is the last request I will make of you, Severus, you have my word."

Once again, Severus found himself in an impossible situation. This time, the fait of the wizarding world rested on his response. Dumbledore was right about many things: the dark lord would send several of the ones that he considered his most faithful to retrieve the stone. Should anyone else encounter them, it would be a battle… a battle most members of the order would lose and their numbers were dwindling already.

The one thing that Severus was certain of was that if his former master was allowed this, he would kill Harry Potter, the last tiny fragment of Lily Evans left. He could not endure the sight of those green eyes, exact mirror images of his mothers, close forever in death. This was why he had do it. Not for Dumbledore… but for the woman he had loved and her son.

"If I'm to do this for you, Dumbledore, then how am I to locate this stone?" Severus implored.

The headmaster didn't respond immediately with words. Instead, his usable hand moved downward to one of the countless drawers on his desk. He could feel Severus' black eyes scrutinizing him as he gently grasped a piece of parchment from the darkness of the compartment. The black orbs unfolded it along with his old, ridged fingers.

"This," the older man told his employee, indicating the bright green flash on the parchment. "Is the only image known to exist of the stone."

"and… I'm to wonder around the wizarding world until that thing glows or otherwise magically indicates that I've found the stone?" Severus guessed, only half sure of the sarcasm he had laced his words with.

"Oh no, that would be terrible inefficient," Dumbledore returned. "Besides, I cannot afford to have to you gone that long in my condition. This image hold a few of the stone's properties… energies that should be detectable to Sybill and…"

"Trelawney? You're suggesting she could help?" the younger man huffed, cutting off his employer mid-sentence. "With such unreliable aid as hers, I believe I'd prefer wondering around aimlessly…"

"She may not be the suited witch in the world to place our faith in regarding such a job." The older man granted smoothly, apparently unphased by the other man's disdain. "But we must keep the details of this assignment confined to the walls of Hogwarts. We cannot afford to leave such vital information dangling anywhere near Voldemort."

"I'd take the risk if it meant not being led to my doom by a half-crazed, rambling excuse for a witch with a crystal ball."

"All the same, Severus, you will take this parchment to Sybill and should she be good enough to lead you in a particular direction, you will go there and not question." The headmaster ordered. "We have not time to adhere to your skewed views of competence."

Severus could feel the rage gather in the veins in his neck, causing them to stick out. Luckily, it was mostly hidden by the long collar on his robe, not that he minded Dumbledore knowing how angry he was. Nothing could disguise the color that was inevitably rising in his usually pale cheeks. His anger clouded mind and left everything in a hazy red.

Normally, this type of intense acrimony was reserved solely for anyone with the last names 'Potter' or 'Black', but there were things, like what the headmaster was now doing to him… his trying to control more aspects of his life than he a right to… that could bring him to that place of anger no matter what the name. On some level, he knew that what he was being asked to do was necessary and something only he could accomplish without certain death. However, that part of his mind was a haze and he could not see the logic past the crimson of anger. All that could manage to run through his mind was how Dumbledore asked too much of everyone around him. What more could he ask? Severus' days were already fleeting thanks to him and his request for death. There was not much more that the headmaster could take from him.

The black and blue of the two men's eyes met for a moment as the piece of glowing parchment was snatched up by the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's rancorous hand. It was as if two great forces were meeting and one of them would have no choice but to surrender to the other. Severus hated knowing that in the back of him mind that it was always him that would have to give in. It was him that, once again, had to follow orders from someone more powerful than he was.

"You ask entirely too much of me, Dumbledore." he hissed before blinking and turning his back swiftly on the older man… followed shortly by the sound of his cloak swooshing against the sudden movement.

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly to the back of his employee as he watched him walk out of his office door. He knew already that his trusted physician would do just as he asked. He had no doubt that he would soon return to his office with the stone. Severus would honor his unspoken word and then he would honor his and ask no more requests of him… until the hour of his death arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I know it has been a bit since my last update, but I would like to thank everyone for their patience and assure them that this fic is not dead… NO! I promise you, it lives! In a couple of weeks I will be home from college on summer break so your updates should be more constant for the next three months. I will be alternating updates from here on out between this and my fanfic for My Bloody Valentine in order to give more than one fandom my love at once.

Anyway, a special thanks should go out to my amazing, beautiful sister americanidolfreak who typed this chapter even though she has an awesome fic going of her own on here for Harry Potter called History in the Making. You should check it out if you have the time.

So, without further stalling/endorsement I will remind everyone I am not JK Rowling and give you…

Chapter 3:

Sybil's Visions

The sound of slightly stomping footsteps filled the halls of Hogwarts near Sybil Trelawney's Divination classroom. Sever was quickly approaching the room, all the while contemplating a list of reasons why he should not be asked her for help. Yet, he knew that he had no choice. Dumbledore had practically ordered him to the room and he had been right when he said that time was of the essence on this assignment. The headmaster's health was quickly deteriorating because of the curse and Severus was the only one who could treat him. Voldemort would certainly not waste any time in sending his servants out looking for the stone. Yes, this had to be done quickly and Trelawney was the only hope he had of accomplishing that feat.

'_Merlin help us all,'_ Severus retorted to the previous thought of the fate of the Wizarding World and the life of Harry Potter resting in the hands of the Divinations professor. He let out an exasperated sigh as he approached the door of the room and raised his hand to knock on the heavy wooden door. It made no never mind to him that the hour was late and all sensible people were in bed. It made no never mind to him that Dumbledore had likely not meant for him to do it that same night. He was determined that the task at hand had to be done and be done now. His hand pounded on the door, against the silence that had settled along the halls of the school.

"Come in, Severus," came the reply of Professor Trelwaney from inside the room. Severus's eyebrows unconsciously raised. In the back of his mind, he had not even expected her to answer the knock, let alone know who it was standing outside her door in the middle of the night. Perhaps he had been wrong in his assumption and Dumbledore had warned her that he would be coming.

Sever did not waste any time in accepting Sybil's invitation. He flung the door open with more force than was necessary and stepped into the room where he was greeted by the sight of Trelawney, her unruly hair and big glasses all seated at one side of her table. A crystal ball glowed mysteriously in the center of the table. Severus gazed at it and rolled his eyes, even though he was still not close enough for the Divinations mistress to notice. He could not get it out of his head how ridiculous this was asking her. He felt moronic for just being in the presence of the glowing orb. Even as a student, he had not had any respect for the subject. The prospects of destiny or seeing the future had never particularly appealed to him…they weren't notions that he indulged himself in believing.

As Severus approached the table, he began taking deep breaths in as an attempt to calm himself down. He attempted to dismiss the thoughts of foolishness that pounded around din his mind like the yell of a Howler. He tried to remind himself of all the reasons that he was in the room; to follow Dumbledore's orders. To help the Order of the Phoenix. To help keep Harry Potter alive. To try and preserve the only part of Lily Evans left. Yes…Lily. He was here for her. If he could just grasp hold of that thought, he could get through what he had to do. He would do anything for her memory.

"Dumbledore told me he was sending you on a journey and you would seek my help," Trelawney said, her voice varying between crescendo and tower tones as Severus took the seat opposite her. "It is a dark time to be leaving Hogwarts. The stars have been warning danger for some time."

Severus ignored her later comment and gave Sybil one of his most intense gazes, the kind he would use on a student foolish enough to interrupt his lesson. "The Headmaster is sending me in search of a magical object. A stone with magical properties that hasn't been seen in almost a century…"

"Strong magical energies can leave traces," Sybil interrupted, "but they are varied and fleeting as great clouds of smoke in the morning sun. Surely Dumbledore knows-"

"The Headmaster is very well acquainted with the limitations of your ability," the Defense professor retorted, momentarily allowing his anger to take control of his tone. He allowed himself a second to regain complete control of his words before he spoke again. "That's why he has given me the only known image of this object to give you to examine. He seems confident that it retains some detectable energies."

"Ah, yes, if he believe so…then I will try to read the fleeting energies," Trelawney responded in a mystical sounding voice. "The image please, Severus."

Severus brought up his wand arm that was holding the image of Salazar Slytherin's stone. His black eyes seemed to scrutinize the witch before him as he watched her take the parchment from his hand. She touched it gently, as if it were made of the most valuable materials known to the Wizarding World. Her eyes narrowed on the green light that became visible as she unfolded the image.

"Yes, powerful traces," the Divination professor said mystified by what she saw before. "Strong energies inhabit this object you seek…very strong."

"Powerful enough for you to use the image to locate the stone?" Severus inquired shortly.

"Perhaps," Trelawney replied. "I will consult the energies."

Severus sighed yet again and turned his gaze to the dimly lit classroom as his colleague 'consulted the energies' of the image of the stone. He had no idea how anyone would accomplish such a thing. Trust was not a trait in his nature. He still remained confident of what he had told Dumbledore in his office before he left. The Divination professor was just as likely to lead him to his early doom than toward the stone. There was no guarantee to him. No one could eliminate the doubt in his head.

While the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor remained consumed in his thoughts, Sybil closed her eyes and placed her hands on the green light of the image. She embraced the silence, allowing it to pair over her like a strong wind. The quiet didn't linger, however, as the energies were eager to show her their wonders. Soon she was not in the classroom with Severus. The darkness behind her eyelids faded and she was in the beyond…

Soon she was completely taken in by an image. She could see a haze of gry and glass. As the vision focused, she could tell that they were building…tall ones. She would have to tilt her head straight up to the see the blue sky that hung overhead. There was also a definite odor to the place. A strong one that seemed to make the air thicker and the simple reflex of breathing a challenge. The Divination professor did her best to ignore this and look all around her surroundings, assessing them for any sign of the stone.

Seconds later, the green glowing light reflected in the corner of her eye. Sybil knew then that it was the stone. There was not a doubt in her mind that the object was where the vision had taken her. It lurked somewhere amongst the tall buildings and heavy air. She would have bet her life on it…yet no sooner had she made sense of what she saw it began to evaporate. Within seconds, everything around her faded away except for the darkness of her own closed eyes. She opened them, back in her classroom with Severus sitting across fro her looking at the walls.

"I've seen it," Sybil said, breaking the silence of the room with her gasping words.

Severus's black eyes flashed back to her instantly, his gaze demanding the information she had gathered in the past few minutes. "And…where is it?"

"It is in the muggle world," she answered. That mush she could tell immediately from the vision. No where in the Wizarding world looked like the place she had saw…no where she had ever seen matched the place exactly. But something from the vision was lingering in her mind…words…a name…she decided that perhaps it was the name of the place. "…A place called New York…" she was sure of that name now, saying it out loud seemed to confirm it in her mind.

Severus looked at Trelawney like she was speaking a foreign tongue. He took what she said as a testament that the witch did not know what she was talking about and as he had told Dumbledore, was unsuited for such vital assignment. There were many things about what she had just said the simply did not make any sense to him…and where things did not add up, more often than not it was not true. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am the sun will rise tomorrow over Hogwarts," she answered. "I am sure you will find the stone in New York."

"In muggle America," the Defense professor said, more to himself than to the woman in the room. He thought silently to himself for a moment. Part of what she said slowly began to sound like it had a slight ring of truth. The muggle world was the last place anyone would think to look for an object previously belonging to the Slytherin found; he had detested non-magical beings. However, the other part of what she said still sounded just as unlikely as it had before. America? New York of all placed? Even if he believed that to be the location, he would still have reason to not want to search there. Finding any single object in New York would be nearly impossible…

"Yes, Severus, in New York," Trelawney said, giving the man before her an insistent look. "I saw it…the energies revealed its location to me…I am certain."

"Very well," Severus cut her off before she could say more. He would not entirely believe her until, by some miracle, he returned from New York with the stone. There was no use in even letting her attempt to convince him.

After all, his faith in Sybil did not matter anyway. Whether she was lying, seeing the wrong place, or telling the truth Severus had to go to muggle America…to New York and begin his search for the stone there. Dumbledore's trust in her for the both of them.

Without warning, Severus arose from the chair, trying to keep the task at hand from his mind…at least until morning. Before he completely turned his back, he decided to take one last scrutinizing look at the Divinations professor. As his eyes narrowed, he realized that was also gazing at him. For a brief moment, their eyes met. The man's gaze expanded again for a brief second before he looked away. His eyes lingered long enough to see the strange look in the woman's face. She was smiling…grinning as if she had just told him a joke too funny not to laugh at.

"I fail to see the humor in this task," The Defense professor spat before he could think better of it. He had been in the room too long. Everything about it was starting to infuriate him.

"You will see soon enough," Sybil said in such a cryptic way that it reminded Severus instantly of having a conversation with Dumbledore. Although there was one difference; he seldom doubted the truth of the Headmaster's words. With Trelawney however, it was just the opposite. He wouldn't have believed her if she said it was raining, even if he been standing out in it.

He had his back completely to the woman and had began walking toward the door as quickly as he could manage without breaking into a dead run when she decided to add one more thing to her prediction.

"The stone is not the only thing you will return with."

Severus didn't turn back. He didn't speak for fear that he would be able to control what he said. His feet did not hesitate as he finally got to the door and at long last, was able to leave the room. As he moved toward his office, he tried to dismiss what Trelawney had said to him. For the most part, he was able to. Yet, there was one thing that insisted on lingering in his mind. Even as he reached his office and put his hand on his chamber door, the words would not be silenced.

"_The stone is no the only thing you will return with…"_

'_Rubbish,' _Severus countered with some thoughts of his own _. 'What else could there possibly be?'_


	4. Chapter 4

So... I'm still not JK Rowlling. I do not own Harry Potter and... unfortunately I still do not own the lovely, the talented Alan Sydney Patrick Rickman. Jo still owns Harry Potter. As for Alan... well, he's property of one Rima Horton. Two of the luckiest women in the world if you ask me.

But who's complaining? After all, I still own the plot, the Founder's Stones, and my OC which will be making her grand entrance in about roughly two chapters, not counting this one.

So now with all the official updates said...

Chapter 4:

Before the Journey

Severus did not sleep well that night. All though the night, he was plagued by strange dreams that kept his mind from relaxing as it should have. He knew that he had one person and one person to thank fro his lack of rest: Sybil Trewlaney. All of the things he saw that night were all the possible ways that her prophecy of finding something other than the stone on his journey could come to pass. None of them were at all possible or likely, but the insisted on playing out in his mind none the less.

In one of the dreams, he was in New York. The city and buildings were all around him. He was walking down the sidewalk of a street he didn't know. Without him even thinking about it, his feet were moving forward. His eyes moved constantly from one point of focus to another, looking for any sign that the stone was close. For what seemed like hours in his head, he continued his search fruitlessly. As quick as a flash of his eye, he suddenly caught a glimpse of green... but it was not the green he sought. It was a jolt of from the end of a wand. The shot hit Severus squarely in the chest. His feet stopped and lost their balance. As he feel backwards, he sought the source of the spell that had killed him. A second before everything stopped and lost their balance. Seconds before everything went black, he could see a black cloaked figure standing over top of him. Covering its face was the mask of a deatheater. Yet, in the fleeting moment he got to look at the figure that had ended his life, he noticed something about unusual about it. The only witch or wizard he could see was their eyes. Severus' heart beat one last heavy thump when he saw they were a bright, emerald green. The same color... the same shape of...

Severus woke up from the dream gasping for air like it was some sort of precious commodity. His entire body was covered in a cold sweat. It was the single wost nightmare he had ever had, which was quite a feat considering how accustom he was to unpleasant dreams he was. No amount of calming drought or dreamless sleep potion was ever enough to entirely rid his mind of all the horrors he had seen. But it was just as well. He needed to be reminded always of his resolve, why he wasn't like Arthur Weasley or even Remus Lupin or any other member of the Order. They all had their burdens, no one could deny that fact, but none that could match the weight which Severus always carried. While they could all relish in small, happy moments with their wives, children, and friends Severus lived with the thought he could never be happy. He had singlehandedly murdered his own happiness years ago.

The Defense Against the Dark Art Professor pulled himself out his spiral of thought before he again allowed himself to think of 'her.' He maneuvered himself out of the mess of blankets that had become his bed. Then he gently flattened them until the bed could loosely be called made. The hour was early to wake up, even for him, but he could not stand lying in bed any longer and he certainly could not bare another nightmare like the one he had just woke up from. It was best he got moving early. He would soon have to begin his search for Salazar Slytherin's stone.

By the time Severus placed the parchment with the image of the stone into the pocket of the robes he had changed into, he cold hear the rest of the school waking up. The sound of students getting ready to start a new day filled the castle school as they moved in swarms to the great hall for breakfast. From his new office, Severus could smell the food appearing on the tables, but most mornings it was not enough to lead him to the high table. He never cared much for breakfast food and a cup of warm tea was usually enough to substian him until lunch where the food was more appetizing to him.

The small of sausage, bacon, and freshly squeezed pumpkin juice bombarded Severus' nose as he stepped out of his office and he quickly ventured to the ascending staircase. He was half-way up his second flight of stairs when his black eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar pair of green ones. About to pass him going the opposite direction (coming no doubt from Gryffindor Tower) was Harry Potter, the chosen one, and his loyal companion Wesaley. Severus could feel the hatred he could not control seep slowly into his body. The bloody boy looked so much like his father... He was instantly transported in his mind back to his boyhood when he would walk up the staircase only to be hexed or harassed by James Potter.

"Up a bit early this morning, are we Potter?" The slur came out of Severus' mouth before he could contemplate it. It was as natural and automatic to him as a reflex.

"Not really," the boy returned to his Professor before unwillingly adding "Sir" in he moat hateful voice he thought he could get away with.

"Practicing for Potions with Professor Slughorn, no doubt."

"No. I was going to eat before Potions actually," Harry said, inwardly cringing at the thought of Snape knowing about his sudden improvement in Potions class.

"Very well, Potter," Severus granted skeptically. "But be aware that your new found talent in Potions, while some may dismiss it as previously undiscovered talent, other may begin to... question your methods."

With that, Severus cast the boy another hateful glance, stopping short of meeting his green eyes before taking off in his previous direction. The internal battle followed him up the stairs. Part of him scolded himself. No matter who he favored or how many careless mistakes he made, he was still 'her' son... the only part of her there was left. Yet, the other part of him could not help but be satisfied with himself. He looked and sounded entirely too much like James for him not to get a least a small feeling of revenge every time he sneered at or punished him, everything he had longed to do him while they were in school but had been too weak and outnumbered to do then.

Harry watched his Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor walk up the stairs , his cloak billowing two steps behind him. In his mind, he was fuming the way it always did around Snape. What was it about the two that always seemed to bring out the worst in each other? Harry had no idea. All he knew was that if there was one person in the world that deserved his worst, it was Snape. The two of them had mad their mutual hatred known to each other long ago.

"Someone got his cape in a knot already this morning," Ron said his best mate, who looked like he needed to pulled out of thoughts of imagining Snape being ripped apart by a mob of angry centaurs, as nice as the thought may have seemed to him as well.

"No, it's just Snape," Harry commented, "His cape's in a permanent knot."

"Do you think he knows, Harry?" The Weasley boy asked, suddenly remembering Snape's last comment. "About the Potions book."

"I don't think so. If he did, he would have already gone to Dumbldore and tried to get me expelled, like he always does."

"I suppose you're right... but now he knows he knows something's not right... with you in Potions that is."

"What do you think I should do? Give up the book because Snape's up to his usual sticking his big nose in my business?"

"I dunno," The Weasley boy responded. "Maybe Hermonie was right about turning it in. If Snape does find out..."

"He's not gonna find out," Harry interrupted quickly. He refused to give his Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor that much credit. He would never find out what he was doing, no matter how deep he dug his big nose.

"I suppose not," Ron amended, not taking the snap in his best mate's voice personally. He knew better than anyone how angry his friend could get when a certain greasy haired teacher of theirs was concerned. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Harry asked, his tone more subdued this time.

"Never mind," the red headed boy said, already thinking better of what he had planned to say.

"Come on, Ron, let's hear it," the messy haired boy coaxed. "What were you going to say?"

The Wealesy boy sighed "Unless Snape _is_ the Half-Blood Prince..."

The two Gryffindor boys looked at each other silently for a moment. Both of them seemed to be deep in thought, looking for some reason... any reason to discredit what Ron had just suggested. The two contemplated for several more minutes before Harry finally found what the two were seeking, a way to laugh off the idea of his Potions book belonging to Snape.

"I don't think it's Snape, Ron," Harry commented "It's the Half-Blood Prince, remember? I suspect Snape's blood is just as pure as Malfoy's"

"I suppose it'd have to be... for him to be head of Slytherin House."

"Yea, not to mention Voldemort wouldn't want anything less to be one of his deatheaters," The dark headed boy added, the taste of his own hatred returning to his mouth as he spoke.

"Yea..." was the only response Ron could give for a long pause. He gave his best mate a little time to calm down before changing the subject. "Well, come on, mate or we'll miss breakfast. Hermonie probably thinks we got lost."

The Weasley boy took off down the stairs,a slightly quicker pace than before. Harry followed behind him a few steps after. Try as he might, he could not forget their previous words. He felt the uncomfortable urge to slide his hand down into his schoolbag and feel around for the thin, worn cover of the spine of the Half-Blood Prince's copy of _Advanced Potion Making. _To his relief, it was still there (not that he had really expected it to have disappeared.) Most importantly, it was still his secret. No one was going to find out about it. It was his ticket into Professor Slughorn's good graces and that, according to Dumbledore, was right where he needed to be.

Meanwhile, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor once again made his way to the Headmaster's office. He watched form the staircase as the old man offered something to Fawkes out of his hand, which the phoenix too graciously. He gave the magnificent red bird a gentle stroke of his head feahers with his working hand before he noticed he was no longer alone. He then turned his attention to his dark haired employee and greeted him.

"Good morning, Severus," Dumbledore said brightly as the younger man stepped into his office. "Fawkes and I were just having a bit of breakfast."

"Really?" Severus countered, a bit of his cross mood due to his exchange with Harry Potter on the staircase still present in his voice. " I see the bird is eating... but I see nothing in here for you, nothing except piles of sweets and candy."

"I had planned on going to the great hall in a few moments," the headmaster said, still cheerful. "Before I had the pleasure I had the pleasure of your company."

"Very well," granted the Defense Against the Dark Professor. "But note, while I am away, that the treatment you are talking can only do so much if the patient dose not first take care of himself."

" I am aware of what I must do to take care of myself, Severus." The older man said.

Though Severus had legitimate doubts about Dumbledore's ability to do anything that did not directly benefit someone else directly, he decided not to push the matter. Time was of the essence at the moment and he knew this was a battle he would not win. He turned his back to the Headmaster with his cloak lifting off the ground as he turned. He planned to say nothing else and took a step back toward the staircase when Dumbledore stopped him.

"Severus?" The old man said, looking at his employee.

"Yes?" Severus retorted, turning back to face his employer.

"Are you leaving now? To where Sybil instructed you to go?" The blue-eyed man asked.

Severus sighed. He knew then that he had already spoken to Trelaney. His eyes rolled at his employer's need to know eveything.

"Yes," the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor answered flatly. "Unless, of course, there is something else you'd like me to do."

"Oh no, I don't need you to anything else," Dumbledore responded. "But you are going into the muggle world, Severus, and it might be helpful for you to... blend in."

"What do you suggest?" The younger man asked shortly, his temper beginning to flare.

"Perhaps... you could transfigure your attire a bit" the Headmaster suggested gently.

Severus sighed. The more he thought about it, the more he did suppose the older man had a point. Muggle attire would be more appropriate, but the thought of it made him cringe. He was quite fond his robes, they were an extension of himself. He quietly wondered if Dumbledore had ever worn muggle attire in his life, if he knew how utterly annoying and confining it was. Moments passed before the black eyed man at last compiled with the blue eyed man's suggestion. He drew his wand a muttered a few spells quickly spitting them and within moments the almost painful work was done.

Dumbledore noticed little change in the his employee's appearance, but knew it would make all the difference in the muggle world. There was no long cloak flowing behind him. Instead, there was black dress pants, a black button-down shirt which the collar matched the one on his usual, and the last visible change was what replaced the cloak. It was a black trench coat that hugged much closer to the body. The Headmaster inwardly laughed before casting and approving look with his blue eyes.

Severus tried not to think about what he had just done. He also tried not to think about how ridiculous he looked. The look the headmaster had given was all the indication he needed. Once again, without as much of a good-bye, he turned on his heels and moved toward the staircase. The time, he left with no interruption or input from the old man,


	5. Chapter 5

The time has come yet again to post another chapter. I should stay I had the privilege of seeing the new, long Deathly Hallows trailer on the big screen a few week ago must say I almost cried. It was truly amazing to see. I also nearly started hyperventilating when it flashed to our Severus leaded against the wall. I was afraid they were going to show Mr. Rickman's (I have no doubt) exceptional death scene. I would definitely have dissolved into tears and a mess if they had. I'm glad they kept it under wraps because I'm sure it is an amazing display by an even more amazing actor.

Anyway, without further gushing about the trailer or Mr. Alan Rickman….

Chapter 5:

New York

Harry and Ron managed to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts early later that same day The green-eyed boy figured he had tested his greasy haired professor's patience enough for a while. He had enough on his plate between quidditch tryouts, Dumbledore calling him every so often to his office in the evenings after classes, and his growing load of homework due to N.E.W.T. exams that would be coming before he could turn around. The last thing he needed was one of Snape's detentions. He wasn't optimistic enough to he could avoid them forever, be he had decided to keep it from happening as long as possible. But where Snape was involved, he couldn't make himself any promises.

"I wonder what's keeping Professor Snape?" Hermonie's voice broke through his mental trance. He hadn't even heard her come in and take her new usual seat on the other side of Ron. "He's usually in the classroom by now. It's not like him to be late for class."

"Who knows, Hermonie?" Ron replied in a voice that was obviously annoyed at the fact she was actually concerned at Snape not being in the room. He would have personally been glad if he didn't make class…ever again. ""Maybe he tripped on his cape and fell down the stairs."

"After all these years, Ron, do you honestly think we'd get that lucky today?" Harry returned.

Hermonie scoffed somewhat angrily at the boy's snide comments. "You two… Do you have no respect for authority at all?"

"I do have respect… I do what my mum tells me… most of the time. It's just old toad faces and greasy-haired bats Harry and I have problems respecting, right mate?"

Harry didn't reply in words. He only let out a quick, gentle laugh. Hermonie rolled her eyes at the both of them. Moments later, her nose was pointed downward to her open textbook. Both of the boys thought it must have been the forth time they caught her reading the same lesson. By now, she could have likely stood up and quoted it for the class and the they hadn't even had the lesson yet.

All of the students were instantly silent when the sound of the door clicking open filled their ears. They all straitened up in their seats and faced the black board in front of the classroom. No one dared speak or look behind them. The past years they had spent with the professor now entering the room had taught them all silence was the best choice if they did not wish to have points taken away from their house or receive an even more unpleasant than usual detention.

"Good morning to you all."

As soon as Harry heard the pleasant greeting, he knew without looking behind him it was not Snape that had entered the classroom. The boy sincerely doubted his defense against the dark arts teacher had ever been that cheerful in his life. The tone was too high and lacking in ominous, authoritative tone the dark haired professor used during class.

A few of the students looked backwards upon hearing the voice, but Harry didn't. He didn't need to. Though it was not Professor Snape that had walked through the door, the voice he had heard was just as unmistakable to him. He knew it was Professor Dumbledore just as sure as he knew his own name.

"What's Dumbledore doing here?" Ron leaned in toward the desk away from Hermonie and whispered so only his best mate could hear.

"I dunno," Harry replied. Though his tone was just as low as Ron's, the confusion was still present in his voice as he spoke. "You think he's covering the class for Snape?"

"But he was walking around this morning, already got a good rise out of you, mate."

"I know, but he did go up the stairs when he walked away, didn't he? Toward Dumbledore's office…."

"Maybe he finally got tired of the old git and sacked him."

"Now, let's settle down please." The headmaster said gently as he approached the professor's desk at the head of the room. He looked out at the group of students and smiled brightly. It was a welcome change for them from the hateful sounding voice and ever-scrutinizing look they were used to from their regular Professor. "As you will all have likely already guessed, I will be giving you your lesson for today, as Professor Snape is unavailable for the time being. If you'll kindly turn your book to page 94, we'll begin…"

Harry watched as Hermonie's hand shot upward, a slight look of panic etched on her face. He quietly wondered what her problem was now. By then, he would have opened his book to any page… went out to the black lake and taken on the giant squid… nearly anything so long as Snape was not teaching the class.

"Yes, Miss Granger," The Headmaster acknowledged the young witch.

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt, but the lesson Professor Snape assigned for today begins on page 103."

The old man quickly took the book from a top the Professor's desk and flipped through it quickly with his good hand. It wasn't long at all before his blue eyes looked up from the textbook and he once again smiled.

"Yes, Miss Granger, you are quite right. Forgive me, the book seems to have changed a bit since I taught the course many years ago. If you'll all turn to page 103, we'll begin…."

While the Headmaster continued to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, a popping noise sounded somewhere in the streets of New York. Of course, no one paid it any mind. Most everyone had somewhere to be or something else they deemed more worthy of their attention. Not a single person took particular note of the black clothed, black haired man that had just appeared out of thin air and emerged onto the sidewalk from one of the many dark alleyways. If anyone noticed him at all, they simply cast him a short gaze and continued on their own way and about their own business.

Severus was thankful for the obliviousness of the muggles around him. This assignment didn't leave much time for his usual amount of discretion. Fortunately, New York was just the sort of place where he could afford a small amount of instances like the one that had just happened. The black eyed man had never been to the place until moments ago, but he had heard storied about the state he was now in. It was a place where something like appearing out of nowhere could go unnoticed. It was the kind of place where a single auditory phenomenon, like the sound of apperating, could not be heard. It was also the kind of place where a single person saw so many others in the course of a day that one person, even as strange looking as he must have looked, could be forgotten or not seen at all.

While all these facts in Severus' head were all in his favor regarding his desire to go unnoticed, they only complicated the task at hand. There were so many things in New York… strange buildings… quickly moving automobiles… and an unfathomable amount of muggles, finding a single object, like Salazar Slytherin's stone seemed nearly impossible. Never the less, he was already there and he was determined not to leave empty handed. He decided to discreetly fall into the crowded streets and begin his search. The body of the wizard became part of the mass of muggles walking busily down the sidewalk. There was no use in trying to orient himself any other way. One of the unfamiliar streets was just as foreign as any other and they were all annoyingly similar to him for as far as his black eyes could see.

After several more movements, matching the muggles step for step, Severus' other senses began to come into his consideration. One of the first things he noticed was the smell. It wasn't like anything he had ever experienced before. Though he would not have called it a stench exactly, it was definitely distinct. Yet another thing he took note of was the excessive amount of noise. It was already causing dull pains in his head. He heard more voices at once than he had ever heard before, even more than at the sorting feast at the start of Hogwarts term when all the students were so eager to talk to one another after the summer months. All of the words being spoken around him in strange accents and some even in different languages were all constant reminders to the wizard that he was not in his world, or even in his home country, anymore.

Severus' eyes were constantly moving from one of point of focus to the other, but he managed to catch a lot of his surroundings in the strategic glances. He could see the buildings all around him. They were even taller than the ones he saw in his occasional ventures to London and much closer together. The way they were arranged in New York reminded him of prison bars rather than what they truly were. What the wizard could not see caught his attention as well. In other muggle places he had been, one could still look over the horizon and see the sun glaring back. Granted, the sun had not fully risen yet, he reminded himself it was still quite early in the place he was in now. But, even so, the only way to see the sky… or anything other than the endless buildings that all seemed to bleed together after a while, was to look strait up.

The flow of the group of muggles stopped suddenly at a crosswalk. It was a bit of a wonder judging by the pace they had all been walking that no one ran into each other. Severus took the moment of standing still to glance around more. On one side of him, he could see several bright automobiles labeled 'taxis.' His other side was occupied a building and still more muggles, most of them in suits an holding an umbrella at their sides in anticipation of rain from the a bit too darkened sky above they had to look strait up to see. The wizard quietly wondered why they would hide something they seemed so interested in.

A split second of looking up was all it took for the surroundings to change. One moment, nothing was coming toward the group of muggles, not threat at all… and then… in a flash… a moist, blistering heat on his arm caught Severus off guard. He immediately looked down at his side and came face to face with a muggle man. He was stopped facing the wizard, an empty cup with the word 'Starbucks' printed on it perched in one hand.

"Jesus!" The man exclaimed. Severus would have never guessed he was addressing him if it had been for the fact that his angry blue eyes were burning into him, almost as hot as the liquid on his own.

"I'm… sorry." The wizard said quietly in a tone that was firm, yet sincere. He had not intentionally gotten his arm into his cup. None the less, he had no time to deal with such a matter as spilled… coffee… at least to Severus, the scent vaguely resembled coffee.

However, the muggle man seemed less than impressed with his apology. He didn't seem to acknowledge it at all. "You wanna… watch where you're standing there, tourist?"

A combination of the tone the man had used and the name he had called him 'tourist' obviously being meant as a slur toward him infuriated Severus. He had to restrain himself from retaliating. _'It's just a muggle' _he repeated in his head, though it did little good. His stinging arm was a burning reminder and enough to keep the anger brewing in his mind. The wizard had to constantly remind himself of his task. He could not afford distractions. The Headmaster's deteriorating heath did not allow himself much time. He was doing this to protect 'her' son… 'her' memory….

Severus' attempt to calm himself was interrupted by another sensation: a slight heat coming from… his leg… his pocket. He suddenly remembered the image if the stone was tucked into the pocket of his pants, the same one that was now strangely generating heat. Very gently, the wizard stuck his hand into his pocket and brought the piece of parchment up close enough to see it quickly without getting it out entirely for the muggles around him to see. A quick gaze downward confirmed in his mind what he had suspected. The parchment was glowing dark green, the color of the stone. He was close to the object he was looking for, close to the assignment being over.

Of course, Severus made no further assumptions. He could not get careless just because he had located the stone. The most difficult past of the task was yet to come. Now, he was left with the feat of getting the stone away from the muggle, which was now even further complicated by the new possibility of being recognized as the 'tourist whom he had spilled coffee on.' There was a limited amount of time to contemplate a plan or approach to what he had to do. With each passing second, the stone and the fate of a entire world invisible to everyone around him drifted away. The wizard turned as the crowd around him would allow and began walking back in the direction he had originally came from.

Now, I know a lot pf you by now will be asking questions like "Severus in New York?" "Has this writer gone crazy?" I assure you that all will be further explained in future chapters, though maybe not right away. I also promise we will soon return to our beloved Hogwarts so we will at least have a more HP-esque setting very soon.

Thank you for your patience,

writingrose2008


End file.
